


Worse

by Jibbly



Series: I'm a bitter bitch bc of CACW [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CACW spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is silent for a long time, before he speaks again. Stress and worry in his voice. “Am I worth it, though?”</p><p>Steve doesn’t even miss a beat. “Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Steve has problems

Steve sees how one of the iron man suits following them goes down on his screen. He doesn’t turn back.

Bucky is though.

“You’re abandoning your friends.” His voice has no judgment in it, only stating facts. He grips the steering on the jet tighter. “We have something more important to do, Buck.”

Bucky looks at the back of his head from the passenger seat of the quinjet, and let’s Steve’s words sink in. “You know” He starts eyebrows furrowing down trying to remember his past before the winter soldier. “Steve Rogers wouldn’t have left his friends behind in a battle. He always went back for them.”

Steve turns his head, not enough to have eye contact with Bucky but just enough to see him in his peripheral. “No. I always went back for you.”

Bucky is silent for a long time, before he speaks again. Stress and worry in his voice. “Am I worth it, though?”

Steve doesn’t even miss a beat. “Always.”

Blurry images of Steve standing over him, the first time Bucky had seen him as Captain America. The relief in the blonde’s face. The way he had been willing to stay in the burning facility if it meant that Bucky could escape.

Bucky refused to leave without him.

Would he do the same now? They were different. He was different.

He looks at Steve and how the strong span of his shoulders is filled with tension. Steve is different. He is worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse


End file.
